


Dreaming of Leaves

by FanFictionEngineer



Series: Gaalee Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gaalee 2020 bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionEngineer/pseuds/FanFictionEngineer
Summary: Gaara doesn't recall a night that he ever got the chance to truly sleep. The mental battles and the possibility of letting Shukaku, the One-Tailed, slip out was too much of a risk. But that didn't mean the Gaara couldn't dream.Gaalee 2020 BingoGreen Card 1 - DREAMSPartial sequel to "Carved by Bone, Smoothed by Sand"
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Series: Gaalee Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948663
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: GaaLee Bingo





	Dreaming of Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a continuation of "Carved by Bone, Smoothed by Sand" but still can be read as a stand-alone one-shot. 
> 
> So the writing style that I sometimes do is "present thing", "go to talk about the past thing(s)", back to "present thing".  
> Sorry if it seems all jumbled together and if it doesn't seem to fit the prompt. This isn't my favorite piece and honestly wasn't having it today cause of work again, ugh. :"( [I might rewrite this, maybe]
> 
> Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All spelling and tense errors are my own.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure that sits in the center of the Land of Fire is full of green leaves and bustling of life. Before it had annoyed and aggravated Gaara, that so many people could live so close together, and that he could not kill any of them. But that was the Old Gaara, the one lost in darkness and who validated his existence with murder. Now Gaara could see the strength in the bonds of the citizens of this village, ones who would do the ultimate sacrifice to protect their loved ones, the fabled Will of Fire.

Gaara regarded the citizens and shinobi that he passed by, able to watch them underneath the headpiece that fully covered his face. It was odd, to walk around like a normal person, with everyone unaware of who he and what he is. But it had necessary to avoid any confrontation with any shinobi that was still bitter about the invasion, as made clear by the 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

He had returned to the Hidden Leaf village, with Rock Lee slung over his shoulder as his injuries had made him lag to the point where he was slowly limping behind Gaara. The party waiting at the gates to the village had led to an over-emotional reunion with Lee and his teacher, and a rather awkward introduction between Gaara and the Leaf shinobi's.

Gaara saw the angry that seemed to shift within the eyes of Lee’s female teammate. But what truly unnerved him was the look of indifference that hid a swirl of emotions on Might Guy. Gaara had nearly ended Lee’s career as a shinobi and would have been his indirect murderer if Lee had not survived the operation, a fact that Gaara learned on the long walk back.

Gaara gave a quick brief of what had occurred and saw Guy nod, before stating that Gaara would have to give his report to Lady Tsunade while Lee went to the hospital. Lee had squawked, wanting to accompany his teacher and friend-

_How long ago had it been that he had wished for, dreamed about when he could no longer stay awake that he could have a friend. Any friend, as long as he wasn’t alone._

\- (friend, what an odd word Lee could use to describe Gaara. Apparently it was also odd for Lee’s teammate as well as she scrunched her nose) to give his input on the report.

But Guy had been firm, and gave the order to Lee’s teammate, Tenten, to use any force necessary to restrain him. Lee had looked dismayed but eventually bowing to his teacher’s wisdom, as the two broke down into tears. Judging by the tired look on Tenten’s face, this was apparently an often recurring event.

But just before he left, Lee had grabbed Gaara’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, promising him that he would be at the gate to see Gaara off.

Tenten had then yanked on Lee’s arm, pulling him closer to her as she regarded Gaara with a look of distrust. The force used had not been much but Lee was weak and still recovering as he stumbled while still holding Gaara’s hand. The motion had jerked Gaara’s arm, leading to the sand hissing at the motion from inside the gourd on his back.

The smell of poorly covered fear flooded Gaara’s nose as he saw Tenten tighten her grip on Lee’s arm. Lee was able to catch himself, placing himself in front of Tenten, while letting go of Gaara’s hand. Gaara felt his fingers twitch at the loss of contact, not sure as to why.

“Sorry,” Gaara had mumbled but that didn’t seem to ease anyone as Tenten finally was able to drag Lee away.

Guy had nodded to Gaara for him to follow and the two took off, heading deep into the village. Gaara was able to pinpoint the hidden ANBU that sat along the path they took as well as the three that tailed them from a few rooftops away. The Hidden Leaf Village may have forgiven the Sand for the invasion, but that didn’t mean that they were trusted, especially Gaara.

The 5th Hokage was waiting for them in a large library at the hospital, hard at work at making some type of poultice. It smelled strongly similar to the ointment Lee had used on his pulled stitches after the battle with Kimimaro.

The brown eyes seem to stare at Gaara before she gave a small signal to Guy, who left the room, leaving Gaara with Lady Tsunade alone. She then barked at Gaara to give his report, reminding Gaara of the dog one of the Leaf genin had. Gaara went over the events of him receiving the order all the way to the final conclusion of the battle and the state Lee had been. 

Tsunade listened as she continued to work on the poultice, grinding herbs and strong-smelling sticks and mixing it with water until it was a thick blue/green paste. When Gaara was finished, Tsunade thanked him for his assistance and offered to give any medical treatment that was needed. Gaara, though uninjured but chakra depleted, had agreed. He did not know the state his siblings were in but if the Leaf offered, he would take the kindness.

He later found Kankuro getting treated for some minor scratches that he had received not from battle, but because of the dogs from the clan of the Leaf genin he had rescued. Apparently, they had been overeager in seeing if the puppy was alive and had knocked Kankuro to the ground before swarming him. _‘It was like I was in a nightmare of fur and_ _slobber_ ,’ Kankuro said after he had been cleared.

Gaara felt a twitch of his lips and Kankuro raised an eyebrow before smiling, lamenting that his younger brother seemed to enjoy his older and wiser brother’s suffering. Gaara had then made a deadpan comment about older did not mean wiser, but rather sooner to get wrinkles. Kankuro snorted before replying that he would pass that tidbit to Temari.

Temari was found outside of an ICU, talking to the only promoted chunin from the Leaf. Remembering what Lee had said about the ointment, he had asked Shikamaru to pass his thanks to his father for the ointment he had given for Lee’s injuries. A look of surprise was quickly covered by a look of indifference and a muttered, “what a drag”.

Lady Tsunade ended up finding Gaara and his siblings before leaving the hospital and with one look, diagnosed Gaara with a case of serious chakra depletion and ordered bed rest. Gaara had tried to argue but Lady Tsunade put her foot down, as in literally put her foot down and crushed a tile beneath said foot, saying that either they rested before leaving or she would tie them to hospital beds.

Deciding that arguing would get nowhere, they had agreed. Tsunade then sent an ANBU to make the commendations needed in the guest rooms at the Hokage tower as well as send a hawk to Sunagakure about the current going-on. The trip to the tower had taken them down many winding small streets and back alleys, avoiding the general public and out and about shinobi. Apparently, there was more than just distrust against the sand shinobi than Gaara realized as they finally reached the tower and were escorted to their rooms.

The rooms were nothing special. Three single beds with clean neutral colored sheets, pillows, and coverings. A large window covered the wall across from them, giving them a view of the village and the almost evening sunlight. A single bathroom stood off to the right with a large mirror, first aid kit underneath the sink and that also had both a shower and a tub.

Kankuro looked overjoyed at the tub, declaring dibs on the first one to use the tub. In Sunagakure, there were strict water rations placed on all citizens, even the Kazekage, so all housing used showers to save on water. Having a tub was an expensive luxury. 

Kankuro placed his puppet on the foot of the bed before jumping on the bed, smearing his puppeteer paint all over the clean pillows. Temari looked on with disappointment before headed to the bathroom, closing it with a quiet click. Gaara watched on before going over to the bed that was closest to the window, placing his gourd by the headrest.

Lying down he closed his eyes and he evened out his breathing. It has been months since he had released control to Shukaku, and the time out had led to a few nights of blissful dreamless-

_He had dreamt about black and quiet. He had been alone. He was always alone in these dreams. But someone there would be someone there. Someone he knew but smelled of blood, the blood he had spilled._

_Why had he spilled that blood?_

-quiet from the creature. But Shukaku was becoming partial restless again, and it would be another draining battle to keep him in check that would lead to many sleepless nights of nightly patrols and paperwork.

Gaara remained on the bed as Temari and Kankuro each took a bath and ordered in food, getting something simple for Gaara to eat at a later time. Gaara paid no mind to the gentle mutterings between Temari and Kankuro as they ate. Though their relationship had changed and they were slowly getting used to the idea of being siblings rather than uneasy allies, there was still the air of unease and mistrust that came with their interactions. Only time and effort would turn their relationship into something meaningful.

It was now late, the sun almost fully set when there was a knock on the door. Kankuro was already sleeping; drooling into his pillow and Temari was reading a book that had been found in the side table. Slowly getting up, Temari answered the door before gently before padding up to Gaara but hesitated coming closer.

Gaara preferred his solitude and being left alone with resting, letting his temper get the best of him when he would snap at whoever disturbed him. Gaara opened his eyes to regard Temari with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s Rock Lee, he wants to see you,” was all she said, going back to her bed and picking up where she last left off.

Rising from the bed slowly, Gaara made his way to the door and opened it, and there indeed, was Rock Lee. His injuries had been treated by the poultice that Lady Tsunade had made during Gaara’s report and he stood evenly on two feet and wearing a clean new jumpsuit.

“Hello Gaara my friend,” saluted Lee. Gaara heard Temari shift at the word ‘friend’. “I was afraid I had missed you but I was told you were staying in the village to rest. That is good; I still get to hold to my promise.”

“Indeed,” Gaara replied. “Lady Tsunade was very clear that we are to rest before we leave. We would have been fine but she was firm in her stance.”

Lee grinned a full smile filled with teeth, “Indeed, Lady Tsunade is a force to be reckoned with. But she truly cares for the shinobi under her watch. I know that she is looking forward to bridging peace between our two villages.”

A memory floated into Gaara’s mind of her muttering about stupid old geezers as she took a swing of sake after making the rearrangements with the ANBU for the sand siblings made Gaara then she would rather be drunk than doing anything of the matter.

“Oh!” exclaimed Lee, making Gaara twitch. He heard Kankuro snort and felt Temari’s chakra prod his gently. He gave a reassurance touchback. Lee, obvious to the chakra flickering in the room, continued. “I am wondering if you would like to go and get something to eat.”

“I would but I have something already-,” Gaara began but was interrupted as Temari appeared behind him.

“That sounds like a wonderful invitation. Gaara you should do so, after all, Kankuro ate everything that was on the table,” Temari replied, a twinkle of something in her eyes as she placed her hand gently on Gaara’s lower back and began to push him out the door.

“But-“ Gaara said, turning his head to eye the container of food still left on the table, unopened. But he was shoved out the door and into the hard muscles of Lee as the door was slammed shut, much to the annoyance of Kankuro by his loud grumbling heard through the door.

“Are you alright?” Lee asked, his eyes wide.

Gaara looked up and saw, now that he was closer, he could see the dark brown color in Lee’s eyes. He could feel Lee’s breath fan over his face that smelled of something minty. Hands that gently gripped his shoulders were warm and steady. Lee’s heartbeat vibrated throughout his diaphragm and it was strong but beating fast.

“Yes,” Gaara murmured. “But I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to leave.”

“Why not?” Lee asked. “Has something happened?”

“When we left the hospital, Lady Tsunade made sure no one saw us. I`m assuming she is trying to prevent people from knowing that we are in the village.”

“Ah,” sighed Lee, understanding in his eyes. “There was been some unrest in the daimyo court because of the invasion. Some have been pushing Lady Tsunade to take more aggressive means against Sunagakure.”

Gaara had nodded, that would make sense. Shinobi have always been used as pawn pieces or power checks. To have an attack planned and launched such a large village would have sent shock waves throughout the Land of Fire. The daimyo was probably putting pressure on Lady Tsunade to take action to regain some of their image.

“So I thank you for the offer Lee but-, “ the door behind him had suddenly opened before a heavy cloak and headpiece was thrown on him.

The silence was so profound in the hallway, Gaara was sure he had heard a cricket chirp.

“I believe your sister has found a solution,” said Lee, taking his hands of Gaara’s shoulder to pick up the clothing. “If you’re still interested…..?”

Lee had trailed off, a look of eagerness on his face. Gaara should say no, go back to his room and stay in bed until early morning when they would leave. But…Lee had called him a friend, Lee wanted to personally be with Gaara, despite what had happened. Gaara bit his lip as, for the first time in a long while, he had felt nervous as he looked into Lee’s bright eyes.

And here he was now, walking in the village pretending to be some passerby, as Lee pointed out some of the sights within Konohagakure. Lee had decided that it would be easier to take Gaara back to his apartment since it would be easier for him to eat if he didn’t have to wear the headpiece in public. So after stopping by a popular ramen shop that Naruto apparently swore by, they made their way through the streets until they came to Lee’s apartment building.

Simple in design and color and only 6 stories high, each level had 4 apartments of average side with the main office and landowner living on the main floor. Lee had all but run up the stairs to the third floor and when Gaara finally made it there, gasping, Lee already had the door open.

Lee’s apartment was not what Gaara was expecting. He had expected something bold and loud but Lee’s apartment was comprised of one large open room that was dining/kitchen/living room with a small bathroom and bedroom off to the side.

“Let us eat,” Lee exclaimed. Two seconds later a banging was heard from the floor below. Lee looked at Gaara sheepishly before explaining, “I have a tendency to be rather loud, and my neighbor below work nights. I am sure he is dreaming of the day I finally move out.

Dinner wasn’t Gaara was expecting either. Lee seemed to have so much to say, and he didn’t at all mind that Gaara didn’t have much to add to the conversation. Even after the ramen had been finished and the bowls dealt with, Gaara felt hesitant to leave.

Lee then offered for Gaara to stay the night and Gaara should have refused, saying he should get back to his room, so that Temari wouldn’t worry and that Lady Tsaunda wouldn’t send ANBU to bring him back, but he didn’t.

Instead, he had been given some of Lee’s clean PJ to change into and was offered the bed to sleep in. When Gaara told Lee he could not sleep, Lee had been appalled and stated that he would help Gaara sleep or do a youthful challenge by 1000 push-ups. Gaara decided not to remind Lee of what happens when he ever does sleep.

Lee had been adamant that he would not fall asleep before Gaara but as they lied side by side, Lee’s fingers intertwined with Gaara’s, Gaara felt Lee’s heartbeat slow down, this body becoming more relaxed until he was snoring.

Gaara did not sleep, he has never slept. So, therefore, he has never dreamed. Dreams were for those who weren’t turned into weapons by their own villages. But lying there in the dark, the light of the half-moon shining down on them, perhaps Gaara could start.

He was set to inherit the title of Kazekage as Temari was already involved with the Land of Wind daimyo’s court and Kankuro did not have the patience nor would he give up his work as a puppeteer. He could change his village for the better, a village that would have peace with the Hidden Leaf Village.

Gaara smiled as he let his head rest on Lee's shoulder. He was far from home, in bed with a strange shinobi. But he never felt more at peace as he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo if you enjoy it. Leave a comment if you have something to say.  
> Bookmark if you think it's good enough to read ;D


End file.
